Rubber Nipple Salesmen (transcript)
Episode: Rubber Nipple Salesmen episode begins at the farm and Ren and Stimpy are on Rubber nipples Truck. Ren: You know Stimpy, with your invention that I savey. We according to my rubber nipple market. We'll be millionaires! We're rule the world! Nipples Truck stops, Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy: Tsk Ren, I am not in this for finacial game. I have a dream. I believe, one day, that everyone, everywhere.... up will know the wonders of my nipples! looks at Ren Ren: the rocky stamp on Stimpy's face FINE! You keep your dream and I'll get the money! the rocky stamp out Now shut up and drive. Stimpy: I'm driving, I'm driving! Nipple Truck drives on the street. Ren and Stimpy was walking. Stimpy: I can hardly contain myself! pokes Stimpy's eyes. Ren: Just where did you think you're going? Stimpy: Duhh, I was gonna sale rubber nipples. Ren: You don't know how to sale anything. You can't even wheezed by yourself. Now stand back and let the REAL salesman work. Stimpy: Duhh, okay Ren. knocks at the door and Fire Chief opens the door, Ren inhales and ears was drool and he looks Fire Chief, Fire Chief was about to hit the shovel and Ren drools scaredly and screams and Fire Chief hits the shovel at Ren. Fire Chief: I've had it up to HERE the likes of you people! at Ren, surprised, Looks at the shovel, Ren shaped like a slime Whoops. drags away with the brick at Ren Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were left and right and whispers Circus midgets. the door Stimpy: I haven't knew your dream, Ren. Ren: What's your dream? Stimpy: That someday... that I can be as good salesman... as you Ren. slaps Stimpy. Fades to House with Ren and Stimpy. Ren: Now shut up and do the talking. knocks the door and Mr. Horse unlocks 5 lockers and slowly opens the door. Mr. Horse looks at Ren and Stimpy. Mr. Horse: Do I know you? Ren: I don't think so. Would you like to take a look and get some fine rubber nipples? Mr. Horse: Did my wife send you? Ren: No sir. And you like someone who could really use a rubber nipples. at Mr. Horse has a rubber golden stuffs. Mr. Horse: How do I know you're not call FBI? Ren: Sir, I can sure you're only salesman. Mr. Horse: Alright, so I made a mistake! looks at Ren ONE MISTAKE! and Stimpy looks on Mr. Horse And the man not over? nods And you tried to keep on PAYING!? was about to hand it, Mr. Horse has a bloodshot eyes HUH?!? and Stimpy shiverly scared Maybe I should make another mistake! Maybe two more! Ren: Please sir, I think one mistake is planning! Just let me show you what's inside here! Mr. Horse: Don't do it man! NOT ARMED! Ren: We really just want to sell you some rubber nipples. on Rubber Nipple and looks at Mr. Horse See!? Horse looks and closing his eyes tight repeat and he stops and looks at the Rubber Nipple. Mr. Horse: Oh, It IS a nipple. laughs Ohhh, what you must think of me. sees Stimpy. So, nipples huh? Hmmm... No sir, I don't think I have any use to rubber nipples. and gets an idea I'll tell ya what though. the walrus Do you have any rubber WALRUS protectors? to Walrus. Walrus: whispers Call the poliiiice... to Ren and Stimpy walks on. Stimpy: Ren. Ren? Ren. Ren. REN?!? Ren: WHAT IS IT, MAN?!? Stimpy: OH PLEASE, can I talk to the next house! CAN I, CAN I, HUH!? OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, CAN I, HUH?!? Ren: Get a hold of yourself, man. Alright, alright. Now shut up and get in the truck. was happy. Stimpy: Joy. farts up to the truck, Ren looks at Stimpy. Rubber Nipple Truck is driving and stops by Mr. Pipe and Mrs. Pipe house. Stimpy pressed the Doorbell with bonking sound effect. Mr. Pipe looks at Ren and Stimpy. Ren: inhales Stimpy: whispers You promised! will go on to see Stimpy, Stimpy was happy, Ren and Stimpy sees Mr. Pipe. Stimpy: Duhh hello Sir! Would you like to buy some shiny new rubber nipples? I make them myself. smiles Mr. Pipe: Hmmm, Nipples huh? Let me ask the wife. Honey, are we sure have Rubber Nipples? Mrs. Pipe: Now dear, don't you go buy new rubber nipples when you don't want use the ones you already have. Mr. Pipe: Well, maybe I would if they won't all chewed up. Come on in, boys. Let's see what you've got. and Stimpy was so excited and walked on Mrs. Pipe and Mr. Pipe's house. Stimpy: Ahem! Well Sir, you know rubber nipples have come a long way since you are a child. I bet you thought rubber nipples will just to put in your mouth. Mr. Pipe: Well yeah, actually. Stimpy: Well, now a days, there's a thousands and one uses for my handy dandy rubber nipples. Upserve! Ren: Stimpy's nose hair with scissors They're perfect for storing your hair dreamings. Mr. Pipe: Now there's something a little women can use. Pipe has a wagon full of hairs. Stimpy: They're perfect for getting to those hard to reach places. Mr. Pipe: Just amazing! has a rubber nipples on his feet and turns the light on and walks to the top corner. Ren: They make great finger plugs. of rubber nipples on his hands, rubs his hands for Stimpy For when your touch feel and revoltsome things. Mr. Pipe: I have to touch filthy and a pot of things everyday. Don't I, honey? Stimpy: Watch me now. his nose and put a nose plugs on Nose plugs. Ren: And it makes wonderful rain head. Stimpy: They protect your eyes for harmful UV-raids. pulls off the eye plugs with his eye and till we pop out, eyes are so small. Ren: And they make... THREEE!! pulls the rubber nipple out of Mr. Pipe's skin and Mr. Pipe sees the mirror. Ren: Heekies. Mr. Pipe: Oh man, wait till the guys in the office get a load to this. Mrs. Pipe: Do you wanna sleep that in the yard? Mr. Pipe: You mean for a change? Stimpy: Yeah, are you knees cold Sir? Mr. Pipe: Well yes, they are little chilly. Stimpy: No more frosty knees, no siree. will put rubber nipples on Mr. Pipe's knees. Mr. Pipe: Wow! They are warm! Honey, how long we've been married? And we don't have any of these? Alright boys, here's five bucks. I'll take the whole mess of them. Ren and Stimpy: excited Five bucks! Mr. Pipe: Now GET OUT! Pipe kicks out Ren and Stimpy and Ren and Stimpy falls straight for two bulls and Two bulls are running with Ren and Stimpy. Ren: WHOA!!! yaks are runs out the hill. The episode ends, they fades to black. Category:Episode Transcripts